Sylvan
Sylvan is the original creator and first user of Chisai Koto, he is also the undisputed best user of it in the world and one of the oldest humans and living beings in the world, he is also the highest ranking member and founder of the Meinobi. He currently travels across the 4 great blues and occasionally enters the grand line, he largely dedicates his time to doing philanthropic work on a whim and can occasionally be seen in the main dojo where Chisai Koto and the Meinobi originated in. Most of his story is unknown and untold, no eye witness of anything he did in his youth exist and his existence is only know from the few sightings and the legend of the Master who became immortal when meditating for 100 years under Chisai Koto. Appearance Sylvan is a tall individual who was born with naturally light cyan hair, he is slim built and not very muscular, this indicates his lack of physical strength. He also wears the exact same clothes every time he's seen, a slightly ninja-ish attire with lots of belts on his possession. He also carries with him also 2 large swords and one small knife to use Knight techniques. Personality Sylvan is the embodiment of the philosophy of Chisai Koto, death is meaningless to him and his main tak is to prevent it and allow the fulfillment of one's wishes, going around helping everyone in need and being generally nice. Sylvan is also extremely wise and caring as a testament to his old age and good spirit, he is seen a s amentor by people he himself never even met merely by creating Chisai Koto. The extent of his kindness can be felt everytime someone performs any action in Chisai Koto. Powers Attributes Sylvan is undoubtedly one of the most powerful figures in the world, and is capable of fighting an admiral with nothing but his speed and endurance. Sylvan is so overwhelmingly fast it's been rumored that Sylvan can simply run wherever he pleases that's why he can never be traced down. His endurance is great enough to withstand a direct assault from a battleship and come out still capable of fighting and has enough physical might to upturn entire buildings with relative ease, despite the super human attributes Sylvan is a Pacifist. Chisai Koto Sylvan is the grand master of Chisai Koto and can perform every single one of the techniques and is the only practitioner with techniques unique to him. His mastery over the Martial Art is so great that Sylvan has never once lost a fight and won all of them without ever hurting the opponent once. Sylvan is rummored to be unbeatable despite never hurting anyone. Life Return Sylvan is also a master of life return by consequence of his mastery over maid techniques translating into learning life return directly. Devil Fruit For more info see: Seikou Seikou no Mi Haki Sylvan is a master of all 3 forms of haki and is one of the few rare users of Haoshoku haki. Trivia *Sylvan's name is associated with nature, this fits into his theme of healing and peace. Category:Martial Artist Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Meinobi Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User